A Promise Of Forever
by Night Ryder711
Summary: When Cloudjumper brought Valka to Berk to see her son, she had no idea what was in store for her. She just wanted to see her son. She didn't want to feel the shame and sadness and guilt that plagued her. She had no idea that her son took after her.


**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm back again. With another oneshot. I gotta say, I think I like writing oneshots more than chaptor stories. I dunno why. Weird, I thought it would be the other way around. **

**Enjoy!**

**:: :: ::**

**Oneshot- A Promise Of Forever**

Where are you? Why arn't you here? You said you'd always be here for me, forever. Why arn't you?

Silence. The small, little boy on the cliff sighed. He hadn't really expected an answer... But he had hoped. Se said she'd be back. She promised.

The light of a thousand suns twinkled back at him. The wind gently ruffled his hair, and pulled at his clothes: almost as if it were trying to lead him somewhere. His legs dandled over the edge of the cliff he sat on.

Young, little Hiccup sighed. He was not the careless care free boy he was that morning. No, you see, young Hiccup Haddock was troubled. Snoutlout and the twins had said mean things to him today. They called him Useless, ugly, small and weak, scrawny and bony. But that didn't bother him. Usually, after they tease him, push him around, they go away. But this time, they stayed. And they finally hit a nerve.

They talked about his mother. How it was his fault she was dead. They talked about the Dragon Raids. About how it was his fault they started anew.

And they told him, that he was never a Viking, nor could he ever be. Hiccup cuddled himself as he looked up at the thousands of stars in the sky above. They danced merrily.

"I don't remember you mum. Dad dosn't talk about you. He dosn't even knew I sneak out here, to talk to you. If he did, he'd be furious. I think that you would understand me, love me. You would tell me that I was a Viking. The strongest of them all."

"Snotlout and the others... It was different this time, mum. They didn't tease me and call me Useless, then push me and run off. They talked about you, and the Dragon Raids. They said it was my fault you're gone. My fault that we have Dragon Raids."

He sighed. "What do you think mum? Do you think it's my fault we have dragon raids? Do you blame me for your death? Do you think I'm worthless? Like everyone else here. Snotlout said you would be ashamed of me."

He sighed. "Can you hear me mum? Can you see me? What do you think of me?"

He looked at the sky and he gazed at the dancing stars.

"Your not sad," Hiccup said to them. "Not like me. No ones calling you Useless. No ones blaming you for your mothers death." Hiccup drew his knees to his chest, and hugged them fiecely.

"I wish I was up there with you, dancing like that. I wish I belonged, like every one of you belong up there. When another star is added, it makes the sky prettier, not uglier."

He looked at the moon. "I want my mother. I want to be with her. I want to go _home_."

He closed his eyes as he made his wish; for his mother to come and get him.

**:: :: ::**

Valka stared at the little boy sitting on the cliff. Could it be? After all these years... Could that really be her little Hiccup in front of her?

She turned to Cloudjumper in delight. "Oh you sneaky dragon. Is this why you were flying here?"

Cloudjumper rumbled and pushed her forward with his snout. Valka needed no further encouragement and crept forwards, all the while getting a better look at her son. Her joy at seeing her son again clouded her thoughts, and she didn't think to wonder why Hiccup was out here, so late at night, and all by himself.

One step closer, and now she could hear his soft voice, as he talked to the sky above him.

"... He'd be furious. I think that you would understand me, love me. You would tell me that I was a Viking. The strongest of them all."

Valka nodded in agreement. It made her sad though, that her little Hiccup would turn out to be a dragon slayer, and she a dragon defender. They could never meet. Her heart soothed though, knowing he was alive. And that was enough.

"Snoutlout and the others... It was different this time, mum. They didn't tease me and call me Useless, then push me and run off. They talked about you, and the Dragon Raids. They said it was my fault you're gone. My fault that we have Dragon Raids."

Valka lost her grin. The excitement drained out of her. Tease him? Useless? Hiccup was the son of a cheif. He should be strong and proud and others should proudly follow him. Words finally caught up to her, and she sank low as her heart fell.

Peering though the grass, she got her first good look of him. Hiccup was a small, scrawny boy, she could see. A runt. Her heart lifted. So he wasn't a dragon killer. Stoick wouldn't let him out. Her heart sank just as quickly. Her boy wasn't happy here. He had taken after her... And where was she?

Oh, the dissapointment Stoick would feel. He wanted a strong boy. To uphold all the Vikings and be the best of them all.

"... mum?"

Valka looked up. Was he talking to her? Had he seen her...?

"Do you think it's my fault we have dragon raids? Do you blame me for your death? Do you think I'm worthless? Like everyone else here. Snotlout said you would be ashamed of me."

He was talking to her, she realised. But he thought she was up in Valhalla.

"Oh Hiccup,'' she whispered. "I could never be ashamed of you. Your my little boy, so unhappy. I wish Cloudjumper grabbed you to. You would have been better off. We could've been so happy. But I... I didn't know..."

Hiccup sighed and Valka felt her heart break all over again. He was a boy. He shouldn't be feeling this. He should be carefree and happy. "Can you hear me mum? Can you see me? What do you think of me?"

Had he done this often? Had he come up here every night, to talk to the one person he felt understood him?

Hiccup looked at the sky and gazed at the dancing stars.

"Your not sad," Hiccup said to them. "Not like me. No ones calling you Useless. No ones blamimg you for your mothers death." Hiccup drew his knees to his chest, and hugged them fiecely.

"I'm still alive Hiccup. I'm right here. I wish I could take you with me..."

"I wish I was up there with you, dancing like that. I wish I belonged, like every one of you belong up there. When another star is added, it makes the sky prettier, not uglier." Hiccup said.

"You make the sky all that brighter Hiccup. It hurts that you can't see that."

He looked at the moon. "I want my mother. I want to be with her. I want to go _home_."

Valka covered her mouth, and tears poured out, slowly at first. Her boy thought she was dead, but he wanted to be with her. Does that mean... That he wants to die?

Oh, how much she wanted to take him. Hold him in her arms and never let go. Let him know that she loved him, and that ne was the best thing in the world to her. And she might've, that night, on that cliff. Might have picked him up and fled, never looking back. She found herself crounched, preparing to leap. But what would Hiccup think of her? Would he be happy to see her? Or would he be mad? Would he forgive her?

She couldn't take him, she realised. He had already grown up, in a cruel world, full of killing and death. And he believed dragons to be the cause of it. He wouldn't accept her ways. All those years ago, on that fateful night, she often wondered if she had still held onto her baby as her dragon carried her off. She had thought that Hiccup would take after his father, big and strong, and hardheaded. And it hurt her, to see that he was more like her, and yet she couldn't do anything to help him, like a mother should.

He could never accept her.

She stumbled backwards, not caring if Hiccup heard her and didn't stop until she felt the comforting presence of Cloudjumper.

"Oh Hiccup," she breathed. "What have I done?"

**:: :: ::**

**Yes, I bought Valka into it. This was just a scene that kept playing in my head, and I thought it would be interesting and I thought that you might like to read it. As always, R&amp;R, tell me your honest opinion, point out any mistakes yada yada yada. Hope you enjoyed.**

**~Lei' Raeyna**


End file.
